Fountain
A fountain is a dungeon feature found throughout the dungeon. Players may drink from the fountain or dip items into it, both of which may cause a variety of beneficial or detrimental random effects. Each fountain can be used 5 times before it dries up. In addition to the normal fountain, which appears purple on the map, adventurers may also find red and blue fountains that restore health or mana respectively. A depleted fountain appears yellow on the map. Fountains may be blessed or cursed although this is not confirmed and not revealed in the game. This hypothesis is based on the observation that, while one fountain may grant a wish for specified item at a specified sum, another may reject the same wish. Drinking Effects Health fountains (the water turns red) will restore HP as per quaffing an uncursed Potion of Healing. Mana fountains (the water turns blue) will restore MP as per quaffing an uncursed Potion of Mana. Normal fountains will cause one of the following effects: *Blindness, as per quaffing an uncursed Potion of Blindness *Paralysis, as per quaffing an uncursed Potion of Paralysis *Hallucination, as per quaffing an uncursed Potion of Hallucination *Random stat increase, as per quaffing an uncursed Potion of Gain Ability *Stunning *Summoning a water nymph who will attempt to steal your equipment and run away *Very small chance of summoning a hostile water elemental (extremely dangerous at low levels) Dipping Effects Some effects of dipping into the fountain include: * Summoning a water nymph who will attempt to steal your equipment and run away. * Very small chance of summoning a hostile water elemental (extremely dangerous at low levels). * A Wish: Dipping coins into the fountain will prompt the player for a wish. See the wish page for more details. * Dipping a Scroll into a fountain creates Blank Scrolls, unless a Nymph or an Elemental is summoned. * Dipping a Potion into a fountain creates Potion of Water, unless a Nymph an Elemental is summoned. * Dipping a potion into a fountain of mana or fountain of health creates a Potion of Healing or Potion of Mana respectively. Tips *The deadliest risks from drinking from a fountain are the chances of summoning a water nymph or a water elemental. When drinking from a fountain it is recommended the character have a plan on how to counter these risks. *Drinking from a red fountain with max HP will increase max HP. The magnitude of the effect is identical to that of quaffing a potion of healing at full health. You can also dip useless potions into the fountain, bless them, and get 1 extra HP instead. While currently untested, similar results are likely to happen with the blue fountain as well. *Drinking from a blue fountain with max MP will increase max MP. *The most desirable use for fountains is typically for wishing and blanking scrolls. The former will allow players to acquire powerful items, while the latter allows one to copy useful scrolls. Category:Dungeon Feature